You Aren't Viola
by Angel1876
Summary: Set after the true ending. Ellen's managed to convince everyone, at least so she thinks. Warning of character death.


It was laughable, really, how easily everyone had been fooled. Viola's father, and all her friends, as well. The girls' memories, of course, were to thank for that. She knew every name, each of their little quirks and habits.

There was Allison, shy and nervous. Bullheaded Kathleen. Sweet little Becky. Ellen was friendly to everyone, kept her cover up, though inwardly she scoffed at every meaningless interaction. These people were of no use to her. But she could do nothing about it, Viola had only been thirteen, it seemed like a good trade at the time, they were about the same age...but now she had to wait until she was an adult to do anything. After killing her parents, and then given magic, she'd gotten used to being in control, to being free to do whatever. It was rather annoying to have to answer to all these people.

"Ack!"

"..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Ellen forced a smile and knelt down to gather her books, wishing she could curse the other for running into her. This girl...her name was Elizabeth. Lizzy, to those who considered themselves her friends. She was the quiet one of the group, only ever speaking when directly spoken to, and always,_ always_ staring. Without a word, she also shifted low to the ground, silently picking up her own books.

"Are you okay?" Ellen asked, because it was what Viola would say.

"...yes."

"Good, I'm glad." she smiled again, brighter, once they'd both gotten to their feet again. Elizabeth just looked at her, expression blank, flat as the grey in her eyes. "Um, I'm going to go to class now."

"...Okay."

Ellen seethed as she walked away, feeling her gaze follow her the entire time. She hated her, how could Viola even stand the girl? But no, her memories kept 'Lizzy' as one of her friends, someone she was happy to see, someone to be treated with kindness and love. Not for the first time, she wished she still had her demon with her, if only to be rid of her, of all the people around her that insisted on being an annoyance.

It was later, she was walking home from school, she heard someone walking behind her. "Hey, what's up?" she asked, expecting Kathleen. That one loved to follow her home, spend an hour or two and then leave to do homework. She'd been this body's best friend, after all.

"Vi."

It was Elizabeth.

"Oh, um, hi. Is everything alright?" she turned to face her fully, an expression of concern on her face.

"Where is Vi?"

Ellen felt a cool shiver run down her spine, "I'm right here, Lizzy."

"No. Where is Vi?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm-"

The rough call of a crow interrupted her, the black bird in question flying past her from behind to perch on Elizabeth's shoulder. If she was at all bothered by this, it didn't show. She didn't even give the animal a second glance. "You aren't Viola. You don't _feel,_ like Viola."

"It's me, Lizzy! Why are you...feel like...? I, I have to go, father will be worried." Ellen retreated, the realization hitting her. She was a witch, she had to be. There was no other explanation, and Ellen was stuck with no magic to defend herself.

Something tripped her, brought her to the ground, invisible tendrils binding her by the limbs on her back. She struggled against them, quickly realizing that they wouldn't relent. Giving up, she looked at the approaching figure, "Let me go, Elizabeth."

"I want to know where Vi is."

"Let me go."

"Or you'll do what? Vi isn't a witch, and unless you're hiding it very well, you haven't made a contract in her body. Where is she?"

"I-"

"I will not ask again." the tendrils tightened, their grip suddenly vice-like and painful.

"She's...she's at my house. She wanted to see what it was like- ah!" Ellen gasped as her joints popped under the pressure.

"A witch feeds the souls of those they murder to demons. You want me to believe Vi would do something like that?"

"Maybe you didn't-... know her like I-" they were wrapping around her ribs now, contracting like a serpent around a mouse. Every breath was strained now, she had to get out of this before...

The crow cawed again, and Ellen's heart nearly flew from her chest. "The day you showed up was the day I heard of a monster, found in the forest. A rumor started by Vi's father. The description was a little odd, though. Sounded like he was talking about a zombie at first, but then I saw you, a parasite walking around, playing your little game of pretend. So, I took a look into his minds eye while he slept. It wasn't a monster, it was a girl. She'd been mutilated to the point she didn't even look human anymore. When I attempted to find the body, it was gone. Was that Vi?"

"N-no...!"

"I don't believe you."

"No, please I-"

Her words were cut off with loud crack, bones shattered in her chest and dug into her lungs, compressing them to the point she couldn't inhale.

"Venny said that spells to switch bodies take the trust and consent of all concerned. You didn't just kill her, you used her. You took a caring, trusting girl and _hurt_ her, then fed her to whatever demon you held contract with in your place. Vi was my friend, and you destroyed her."

Ellen's vision was stained in red and black, veins in her eyes giving under the unseen constriction. There was a flutter of wings, the soft weight of a bird on her chest.

"Goodbye, miss witch."

**AN: Just taking my oc, Elizabeth out for a test run before I try and write her in a longer story. What do you all think? She'll be a little different than in here, story wise, but her personality and such will remain the same.**


End file.
